


Equinox

by alafaye



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:56:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1858821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Sequel to Circles</i>
</p><p>Blessings and reminders and love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Equinox

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Round 2 of cottoncandy_bingo and the prompts 'four season (one or all)'. My card is [here](http://alafaye.dreamwidth.org/168471.html).

Draco patted down the soil around the rose bush he had just transplanted. It was the day before the equinox and the same as his mother had done--with him and before him, just as her mother had--he was tending to his garden, helping it grow and thrive and nurture itself and himself and his family. Giving life on the first day of spring. And now, as he had every year since he had lost his mother, he could swear that he felt her hands over his, on the first plant he tended to.

"Papa!" Scorpius squealed, giggling like made. He had his own little row of plants, set aside for him to begin learning. "Grandma's with us!"

Draco smiled. "Yes, I suppose she is, isn't she?"

Scorpius giggled again and continued with his row. Draco sighed. "On it goes."

~~~

"Hello," Harry called as he came home. Draco finished setting the table and listened to the usual noises of Harry being home. Shoes off, bag by the door. Patting the dog on the head and nodding at the fireplace, where the photos of their loved ones were. Well, Draco couldn't hear all of that, but he'd seen it often enough to know what Harry was doing.

A man of routine, Harry was, but it comforted Draco. Being an Auror meant risky jobs, but so long as Harry came home at the same time, did all the same things, it meant everything was okay that day.

"Smells good," Harry commented, walking over to the sink. "Roast?"

"The last meat until next week," Draco teased.

Harry wrinkled his nose. "Right. Equinox."

"You love it," Draco reminded him, kissing his cheek.

Harry sighed and nodded to himself. "Yeah. I must."

Draco rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen to move the roast from the pan to the serving plate. He could hear Harry and Scorpius talking, Scorpius explaining his day and about the plants and the plans for tomorrow. And in the kitchen, Draco could swear he could feel his mother watching him. He wasn't the house wife his mum had been--she hadn't stepped foot into a kitchen ever in her life and she certainly had a job--not a paid one, but a socialite's work was never done. Nonetheless, here Draco was, doing what she had. Brewing potions to help his family, growing food and herbs for them, making sure they were happy and healthy and whole and safe.

Which reminded him to start the oatcakes for the morning meal.

~~~

"...and so on this day we look to our blessing," Draco said, voice clear and strong. "The scales are balanced now and we look forward to the gifts and wonders that to come, knowing that life and death, giving and taking, are in balance."

He bowed before their family altar, simplistic as it was being that it was a pool of water where three trees met, and Harry did the same. Scorpius, silent and wide eyed, clumsily did the same, and they left the woods.

"I liked this year's," Harry whispered. He always did, until they left the tree line.

 _Yes, very well done, but it was from another time_ the wind whispered in Draco's ear.

Draco smiled and slipped his hand into Harry's. "It was a variation on one my mum had done. It's been five years since her last vernal equinox. I thought it appropriate."

Harry kissed his temple. "She'd be proud."

The wind was warm on Draco's neck and he swallowed hard. "Yes, I think she would be."


End file.
